


“i’m only in this class because i need a foreign language credit” au

by apitnobaka (bakanoapit)



Series: Tumblr Prompts AU [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dualingo French, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/apitnobaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>‘on va chez toi ou chez moi?’ = ‘mau ke tempatmu atau ke tempatku?’</p></blockquote>





	“i’m only in this class because i need a foreign language credit” au

Awalnya cuma sapaan biasa: ‘ _Bonjour_ _!_ ’ Dan kadang: ‘ _Salut_ _!_ ’

Enjolras balas mengangguk. Sebesar apapun rasa tidak inginnya untuk membalas sapaan pemuda berjaket hijau itu, dia masih punya sopan santun, terima kasih.

Kemudian salam halo-nya memanjang jadi: _‘S _alut beau gosse, comment tu t’appelles_?_ ’ Dan saat Enjolras tidak menanggapi, pemuda berjambang itu memutuskan secara sepihak: 'Oh,  _tu es Apollo?_ ' Dan,  _lagi_ , sebelum Enjolras sempat membuka mulut untuk memprotes (tidak, dia bukan Apollo,  _what the heck_ ), si pemuda berkulit gelap nyengir lebar ke seisi ruang kelas bahasa Perancis sambil menunjuk Enjolras: 'Oy!  _C’est l’apollo_ _!_ ’

Setelahnya, pemuda berambut hitam ikal ( _Grantaire_ , Enjolras. Namanya Grantaire) itu seperti punya misi khusus untuk mengusik ketenangan hari-harinya.

(Enjolras bahkan tidak habis pikir bagaimana caranya anak jurusan seni itu bisa tiba-tiba hampir selalu muncul di tiap tempat di mana Enjolras sedang berada.)

‘ _Même sans gravité sur terre, je tomberais amoureux de toi_ ,’ kata Grantaire di suatu siang saat mereka berpapasan di kantin. Dan bukannya ikut melempari Grantaire dengan kacang polong yang sedang mereka makan, di sebelahnya, Courfeyrac malah cekikikan menahan tawa.

Sekali waktu, pernah Grantaire mendatanginya di depan ruang kelas ilmu politik dengan bau alkohol menyengat dan botol bir di tangan. Senyumnya lebar saat mengatakan: ‘ _Je ne suis pas saoul, je suis juste ivre de vous_ ,’ ke Enjolras.

Enjolras buru-buru mengusirnya sambil susah payah menahan agar wajahnya tidak memerah di depan dosen dan teman-teman sebloknya.

Courfeyrac dan Combeferre membuat taruhan dua puluh _bucks_ untuk a) apakah Enjolras akan takluk dengan gombalan Grantaire, atau b) Grantaire akan bosan dan meninggalkan Enjolras. (Anak-anak Les Amis yang lain akhirnya ikut juga memasang angka. Cosette bilang ya. Eponine bilang tidak. Marius bilang mungkin iya mungkin tidak.)

Enjolras bahkan tidak tahu dari mana Grantaire bisa mendapat nomor ponselnya dan mengirimkan: ’ _Ça ne t’as pas fait mal, quand tu es tombée du ciel?_ ' di pagi-pagi buta. Dia membalasnya dengan tanda tanya tanda seru.

Enjolras cuma butuh nilai dari kelas bahasa asing, ya tuhan. Dia berniat mengambil Spanyol pada awalnya, tapi kelas itu sudah penuh—nama Combeferre dan Courfeyrac masuk daftar dan namanya terdampar di kelas Perancis.

Pilihan yang salah sepertinya, karena saat ini pun Grantaire duduk sangat dekat dengannya. Dan, _God help us_ , Enjolras bisa merasakan embusan napas pemuda bermata biru itu di telinganya saat dia berbisik: “ _Tu me plais._ ”

Enjolras menahan napas.

Dilanjutkan dengan: “ _Voulez-vous sortir avec moi_ _?_ ”

Enjolras cuma bisa menelan ludah. Tapi kemudian dia menoleh; dan saat bibir Grantaire bertemu dengan bibirnya dan dia memejamkan mata, Enjolras tahu apa jawabannya. (Oh, Cosette, kau menang.)

Grantaire melepaskan kecupan terakhir dari bibir bawah Enjolras. Suaranya sedikit serak saat berkata: “ _On va chez toi ou chez moi_ _?_ ”

Wajah Enjolras memanas. “—mu.”

**Author's Note:**

> ‘on va chez toi ou chez moi?’ = ‘mau ke tempatmu atau ke tempatku?’


End file.
